Awakened Soul
by EnchantedSoul100
Summary: Ayame does her best to spend time with her best friend Toshiro Hitsugaya after joining his squad ,but ever since the incident with Aizen Hitsugaya barely pays any attention to her. Ayame is upset by her captains actions and starts to become somewhat distant towards him which worries the young captain. NOTE: This is a REWRITE of the original fan fiction "Soul Searching".


Ayame pov

Being the third-seat of Squad 10 is very tiring at times, especially when you have a lieutenant like Rangiku Matsumoto. She is constantly neglecting her duties and getting drunk with the other lieutenants. I always end up doing her work myself just to keep the captain happy and trust me that is something you rarely see when it comes to dealing with Rangiku. I always wondered why Captain Hitsugaya is always so stressed and now I know.

NORMAL POV

Hitsugaya was in the middle of doing paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hitsugaya shouted. The door slid open and Ayame walked in with a small stack of papers in her hand.

"Captain Hitsugaya I got the documents you requested" Ayame said.

"I sent Rangiku to get those hours ago. Is she out drinking again?" Hitsugaya asked angrily while gripping his pen in his hand.

"My apologies captain but Lieutenant Matsumoto had to go to an emergency lieutenants meeting a few minutes ago so she asked me to deliver these documents to you" Ayame said with her head facing the floor. Hitsugaya normally didn't like it when Ayame got upset, but being that he had a lot of work to do he didn't bother to address it.

"Whatever just places them on the table over there. I'll get to them later" Hitsugaya went back to work, while Ayame remained silent. She placed the papers on the table. She turned back to her beloved captain without making any eye contact.

"Is there anything I can get you sir?" Ayame asked. Hitsugaya looked up and saw Ayame not making any eye contact. He was confused and cocked an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong Ayame?" Hitsugaya asked. Ayame shook her head.

"No sir, im fine" Ayame said looking up at her captain as proof she was. Hitsugaya knows too well when she is lying due to the fact that he's known her since they were both in the academy together and were close friends.

"Well I don't need anything as of right now so you're free to go" Hitsugaya said. Ayame slightly bowed before leaving.

Ayame grew up with the Lieutenant of Squad 9 Shuuhei Hisagi, so naturally she made it a point to visit him when she got the chance. She made her way through the Squad 9 barracks looking for him. She couldn't find him until she realized that since he was also a lieutenant he would be attending the same meeting Rangiku went to. After her wasted trip to Squad 9 Ayame went back to Squad 10 and went into Rangiku's office and lied down on the couch. She stared up at the ceiling until she fell asleep moments later.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya was still in his office doing the paperwork Rangiku had failed to do yet again. It has only been an hour since Ayame came into the office and she was all he could think about at the moment. She had a pained look on her face that was burned into his memory. It reminded him of the time in the academy when Ayame had the same exact expression she had moments ago which caused her to become distant and miss some classes.

Hitsugaya befriend Ayame after the death of his best friend Kusaka Sojiro. Ever since that incident Hitsugaya had become skeptical about making friends thinking they would soon leave him. Ayame was different though. She was with him through graduation even being in the same rank but different squad. Hitsugaya was put in the squad he now commands and Ayame was put in Squad 13 under the leadership of Captain Ukitake. Ayame still goes back to Squad 13 once in a while being that Captain Ukitake is like a father figure to her. Once Ayame got word of her promotion to become third-seat of Squad 10 she was excited that she was going to be reunited with her beloved 'Toshi-chan'. That's her nickname of Captain Hitsugaya that he absolutely despises. Ayame has seen sides of Hitsugaya that no one else has seen other than his childhood friend Momo Hinamori who was recently killed in the war against Aizen.

Hitsugaya was very protective of Hinamori since she was like a sister to him so he hasn't been taken her death very well. In fact since her death the young captain started training more than usual. In the beginning he became very distant, especially towards Ayame, but then realizes that protecting Ayame could be his redemption. Hitsugaya put his pen down and got up from his desk making his way towards Rangiku's office knowing Ayame goes there to get peace and quiet since Rangiku always avoids going in her office. He slid the doors open and walked in. At first it seemed as if the room was empty until he walked forward and saw Ayame asleep on the couch. Hitsugaya sighed then shook his head.

"Ayame get up" Hitsugaya said leaning over the couch. Ayame was still asleep. She moaned then turned towards Hitsugaya who was standing on the other side of the couch. Suddenly Rangiku came into her office.

"Captain there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Rangiku happily shouted. Ayame groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Rangiku be quiet Ayame is sleeping" Hitsugaya silently growled.

"Oh sorry sir"

"It's ok Rangiku I'm already awake" Ayame said rubbing her eyes while sitting up on the couch.

"Anyways what did you want Rangiku?" Ayame yawned.

"Oh right, Captain you're needed in Squad 1 there's an emergency Captains meeting" Rangiku said.

"Right, I'll be back and when I do come back I expect all the paperwork to be done Rangiku or else" Hitsugaya glared at his Lieutenant making his way out of the office and to the Squad 1 barracks.


End file.
